


一些往事和被迫害妄想症

by willowwillow



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, awwwww this is by no means my typical Laurence plz plz don't take it seriously, if u love the character Laurence this might not be for u owo, just a little bit of Gehrman/Laurence so don't expect too much, my depiction of Master Willem is weird and harsh, very very likely Laurence being OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwillow/pseuds/willowwillow
Summary: 又名《劳伦斯同学被博导迫害的研究生日常》。非 常 雷，风 暴 落 雷。请不要怪我没有警告。有我流娇花劳伦斯所以极其地OOC。乱摸出来的产物所以没有逻辑。本文不能代表本人对劳伦斯的解读。
Relationships: Gehrman the First Hunter/Laurence
Kudos: 2





	一些往事和被迫害妄想症

1.  
威廉大师，您认为我的观点如何。威廉坐在扶手椅里慢慢摇晃着。这还有什么好讨论的，威廉几乎是无力地想着，一切都很完美——你成功了，这项研究已经结束了！劳伦斯手里的那几页纸可以让许多拜尔金沃斯学者为之跳下月傍湖了，但看看他的模样啊——

劳伦斯，好孩子，过来这边。威廉开口说。劳伦斯移动到月光下，他看上去无辜、洁白且困惑，美得叫人心碎。再过来点，靠近些，这件事情很紧迫。威廉伸出一只手——平日里这只手会握着权杖，在劳伦斯企图将神血的知识混进演讲时重重地夺一下地面，但现在他的手在发抖——悄悄贴上劳伦斯瓷白的面颊。他的学生睁着眼，脸“腾”地一下红到耳朵根。劳伦斯明显想逃了，威廉明显不会遂了他的意。他一边扳着劳伦斯的脸一边凑过去，口里发出“啊啊”的轻响。真是漂亮又充满智慧的眼睛啊，眸子里倒映着明月，正如同明月里传来他清澈的目光。威廉这么渴望着，舌头从他嘴里伸出来，轻轻舔了一下劳伦斯的眼球。又一下。劳伦斯冻在原地，他的教养不允许他进行剧烈的反抗，他只能惊恐地发起抖来。

啊……很好，年轻又圆润，很荣幸能拥有你的眼睛……

威廉的手向他的眼睛摸索过去。那只鸡爪一般的苍老的手！劳伦斯感到眼球被用力扣着，仿佛要被生生抠挖出来，他眼前一片一片地发黑，威廉又长又拖沓的袖子捂着他的嘴，他既无法呼吸又无法呼救。他痛极了。

很快，很快，他听到这个躯壳里的魔鬼念叨着，很快就不痛了，你的眼睛会永远留在我的脑中，我会把它当成皇冠上最耀眼的宝石……月光冷酷地洒进窗棂，威廉大师的影子被投射得特别庞大，它笼罩住劳伦斯，疼痛和黑暗一并向他袭来……

劳伦斯不知道自己是怎么挣脱的。他喊了一声，跌在地上又站起来，头疼欲裂，感到天旋地转。月亮不说话，只在他跌跌撞撞跑出院长办公室时宁静无比地照耀着他。一阵恐怖之后劳伦斯恶心起来：那种感觉像是被一个陌生男人不怀好意地触摸身体，但是更可怕一万倍，劳伦斯心想，一个已不再是人的东西！他狠命擦着眼睛，仿佛过了今夜他的身体也会发生些令人不安的变化似的。

他举目四望，想要逃跑。你要逃到哪儿去？拜尔金沃斯学院被邪恶的森林包围着，森林的那一端坐落着一座同样古老的城市，你要逃到那里去吗？森林之外有无形的森林，城市之外有非人的城市，就连头顶和地底的宇宙外都还有更空旷更可怖的宇宙。

劳伦斯，你能逃到哪儿去？

2.  
格曼什么都不知道。他穿过讲学大楼的走廊，发现劳伦斯正领着新生们宣誓。昏暗的大厅中劳伦斯的侧影活像一只袅袅站立的细长花瓶。他穿白时圣洁，着黑时则像一位黑夜女神，格曼在心里评价道。猎人靠在门边，瞧着劳伦斯徐徐走过，把镇静剂倒进每个人的嘴里。他的表情就像一首哀婉的小诗，把那张脸衬托得像个少女新娘。格曼想，一定是威廉大师又不干人事了，自己必须去看他，不能再拖延。研习秘识让人发疯，浓厚的人血是唤回理智的最佳饮品。学生们被呛得东倒西歪，珍贵的血从他们傻乎乎大张的嘴边流下。

劳伦斯被介绍给每一位初来乍到的学生。介绍词中有这么一段话：先生们，不要执着于你们的绅士做派，抛掉拘谨吧！劳伦斯阁下会很乐意你们用千奇百怪的问题占据他的后半夜。但凡你们走进他的房间与他面对面地争论一次，相信我，你们会爱上那种感觉！机敏、博学而又彬彬有礼，这就是拜尔金沃斯乃至亚楠的未来之星！劳伦斯，你怎么说？

劳伦斯乖顺地垂手立着，答应了一句，我的房门向所有渴望知识和论辩的智者敞开。学生们看着他，他也平静地回望他们，那是一种接触过代价后的眼神——缺乏侵略性，但也坚定得无法动摇。每一年，劳伦斯都能获得带领新生宣誓的殊荣。

格曼从没想过学院的血液是如何储藏的。探墓者完成一天的任务然后活着、清醒着回来，此时他们不会有力气去质疑任何事情。事实上，拜尔金沃斯根本不储藏镇静剂。威廉大师有一批沉默但能干的仆人，他们夜夜在学院里巡逻，紧盯那些不安分的学生。起初劳伦斯只在夜游时被抓住，几个强壮的男人把他压在一张桌子上，悄无声息抽走他的新鲜血液——别的学生通常会被放过；后来即使劳伦斯不做任何出格的举动，只安静待在房间里看书，威廉大师的仆人们也会沉默地闯进来……再后来，再后来就无需仆人们动手了。结课那天，威廉大师赏了他一套银光闪闪的手术工具。好巧不巧，当晚他就在图书馆与米克拉什擦肩而过，对方恨恨甩下一句：他不喜欢我的血。

“他”不喜欢米克拉什的血——这是一道密码，劳伦斯知道。拜尔金沃斯多的是这样的密码和咒语，它们悬浮在空中，倒挂在演讲厅的吊顶上，当学生们在典礼上唱起颂歌，它们就被一股脑地吸进肺里，最后融化在每个人的血管。只要劳伦斯挽起袖子露出淤血的手臂，他就能听见——它们说，劳伦斯，做个好榜样，走上前来为我们领唱圣歌吧；它们说，不要忘了你曾把手按在圣经上宣誓，服从师长的一切是学生的首要美德。

它们还说，威廉大师不喜欢米克拉什的血。

这个提示过于明显了，特别是对于像劳伦斯这样聪明的年轻人而言。他飞奔进一间教室，转身把门反锁，然后跪在地上，迫不及待把针头扎进手臂。是的，假如这种事情无法避免，那么让它尽快结束就好。但是劳伦斯兴奋地抽了一管又一管，他脚边装满血液的玻璃罐越堆越多，早就超出了威廉向他索要的剂量。漫长的学院生活使劳伦斯略微失去了分辨恐惧的能力。就像现在，他也说不清究竟是什么在使自己仰头发出喘息和呻吟。

格曼没必要知道这些，没有人有必要知道这些，因此劳伦斯给院长办公室送去“礼物”时永远用衣袖遮着手臂。他的痴迷很快使多余的自制镇静剂堆满了柜子，每当劳伦斯抑制不住好奇心，想要伸手到书里摘摘禁忌的果子时，他就会小心地喝一点自己甘美的血液，然后在甜甜的梦乡中高潮。他摆弄自己的血液如同孩童摆弄玩具，就这样反复试验多次后，他终于因缺血而昏倒在某一天的讲台上。

威廉大师从未公开过学院的血液用量，但某些心思过分活络的学生（劳伦斯自然不在此列）曾在私下里做过计算。一个或许会令人惊讶的事实：超过半数的镇静剂最终消失在了威廉的办公室里。如果这个假设成立，那么威廉大师喝血比喝水还要勤快得多……我真想知道是谁的血那么好喝，连威廉大师那个老头都被迷住，格曼笑嘻嘻地跟劳伦斯分享这则传闻，而劳伦斯只是摇摇头。他没有笑。他本应该笑出来的。

3.  
现在格曼已经很少回拜尔金沃斯了。其实他本可以更早结束工作来看劳伦斯的，但威廉大师总是特别地把一些凶险的墓穴指给他。这是威廉学院长对你的信任，猎人。传话的人干巴巴地说道。

谁爱去谁去吧！格曼推开门，劳伦斯正默默跪着做晚祷。你来啦，他缓缓起身，今夜月光很盛，陪我去外面走走吧。但是拜尔金沃斯哪有什么值得散步的好地方，于是两个人兜兜转转还是爬上了观月台。他们在尽头坐下，一个人把头靠在另一个人的肩上，格曼问劳伦斯：我不在的时候，威廉大师没有刁难你吧？

没有。

他的情况还好？

不太好，劳伦斯说，但你也别问了。

格曼搂住他的腰，又深情地咬住他的下嘴唇。后来劳伦斯一个不小心在他怀里睡着了——失血过多的人总是嗜睡的，但格曼没往这方面去想就是了——劳伦斯开始说梦话，那低低的呓语很快便转成一声尖叫，格曼听到他在梦中混乱地诅咒威廉，随即又为他祈祷。当格曼吻醒他时，他静静落下眼泪。

4.  
研究大厅即将要落成，神职人员打开一扇扇通往教堂深处的门，将一位外乡来的工匠迎进主教的寝宫。他跪伏在地上，只抬头看了一眼就把目光垂下去。主教阁下，您的圣洁刺痛我的双眼。请给我时间和最好的大理石，我会让它在这座教堂里永恒地再现。

劳伦斯惊慌失措地走过来。您可能误会了，我尊敬的先生，这座教堂以及后面建筑的一砖一瓦，都是我的尊师，威廉学院长的功绩。那位先生才是您服务的对象，我不过一介学生和愚钝的仆人而已，怎么敢把自己的塑像立在这里呢？

但我接到委托，雕刻家沉思着说道，您不是亚楠治愈教会的主教吗？

我只是个追随者。好了，请您起来吧。教会的马车会送您到威廉先生那里，还请您务必仔细记住我导师的模样。复现他的智慧和仁慈，是我们花不菲价钱请您过来的唯一理由。至于我……请您在手术台的两旁再塑两位侍者吧，读经和摇圣铃的工作虽然琐碎，但不得不承认这也是仪式不可或缺的一部分。他们应当戴着兜帽，穿着教会的服饰，请您切记：勿要描绘侍者的面部——这就是威廉大师恭顺的学生们了。

可惜了您优雅的体态和纯洁如同天使的脸庞了，雕刻家说。

请忘了我的脸吧。劳伦斯转过身去，他很紧张，双手在袖子里紧紧绞着。

5.  
在研究大厅主持手术时劳伦斯会佩戴眼球吊坠；其他的时刻里他则偏爱那枚金坠子。治愈教会的首任主教总被各种繁忙事务缠身，身边人需要学会观察这些小细节。有一天，几个亲信猎人接到命令守在禁忌森林的门前。当明月划过西天时，他们看见劳伦斯从远处急匆匆地走来，胸前摆荡着一个微型香炉——那东西确实有驱兽的作用，但劳伦斯阁下有神血啊？他戴这玩意儿有什么用？

教会猎人们为他开了门，一齐注视着劳伦斯的袍子渐渐消失在残垣断壁后面。他们等了很久很久，久到每个人的眼睛里都盛满了怀疑：主教阁下难道被蛇吃了？也不稀奇，就算把整个亚楠都整得五迷三道的，他劳伦斯仍然是个人类，是人就脆弱，被蛇咬伤也会死。

天将要亮时劳伦斯回来了。猎人们松了口气，首先注意到他胸前的香炉吊坠不见了。深夜、禁地、独自一人、秘密送出的信物，这不由得让人联想到些什么。说来也奇怪，劳伦斯分明是那么谦恭有礼的一位绅士，为何有关他的流言会在每个亚楠人的眼神间传递？劳伦斯看起来失魂落魄的。猎人们聚到一起等待着命令，但劳伦斯只是拿他忧郁的漂亮眼睛来回地瞅着他们。

猎人们明白了他无声的旨意。回到大教堂后不久，劳伦斯就正式宣布拜尔金沃斯为永久禁地。他的瞳孔开始扭曲，时不时需要一些古怪的仪式来保持清醒。当猎人们把失去神志的他抱进密室里时，他也用那种眼神看他们——即使他已完全地瞎了。

他仍然很美，猎人们都赞同道。

**Author's Note:**

> 几个可能有助于理解的点:  
> 1）威廉大师的删减语音里提到他渴望别人的眼球；  
> 2）镇静剂是人血做的；  
> 3）研究大厅的雕像长得有点像威廉大师（？）  
> 4）威廉大师胸前戴着一个教会的香炉挂坠。


End file.
